New family
by Egohan
Summary: what if Erasa and Gohan had a one night stand before the tournament and Erasa found out she was pregnant but never told Gohan then one day Gohan finds a girl at his door clamming to be his child
1. A shocking discovery

1 Disclaimer I do not own Drangonballz

**Summary: what if Erasa and Gohan had a one night stand before the tournament and Erasa found out she was pregnant but never told Gohan then one day Gohan finds a girl at his door clamming to be his child**

**A/N just to make this clear Gohan never stopped training after Buu and goku came back sooner after training Uub**

_**Speech**_

(Thought) ****

_Link_

_Chapter one _

_A shocking discovery _

It was a normal day in the son household. Gohan was out training with goku in the mountains, Videl was fixing breakfast and Pan was watching TV waiting for the food to get done. Pan asked her mother when the food will be ready. She replied **_"honey it will be done in a few seconds." _**At that moment Gohan came through the door his gi torn in different places. Videl told him to go get cleaned up for breakfast. He came down later dressed in a white tee shirt and blue jeans. Breakfast was a normal affair if you consider having two sayains at the table normally.

After everyone had their fill Videl told her husband, she was about to go to the store. Pan requested of her mother can she go over to Capsule Corp. to visit Bra. She said yes and they left. Gohan was left by himself so he decided to do some paper work. A few hours later he heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and saw standing there a girl that looked fifth teen years-old and had blonde hair and black eyes.

"_**May I help you?"**_

"_**Yes I am looking for Son Gohan do. You know where he is."**_

"_**You are talking to him." **_

"_**My name is Minka I am here to talk to you may I come in."**_

He stepped aside and waited for her to step in. After the door was closed, he began to move over to the couch to sit down. She followed him to the living room and set down.

"_**What do you have to talk to me about?"**_

"_**Well, it is kind of hard for me to say so I will ask you, do you remember Erasa Rubber?"**_

"_**Yes we went to high school together and she was a friend of mine."**_

"_**Did you ever get involved with her?"**_

"_**We were involved for a short while."**_

"_**How long were you all together?"**_

"_**We where never together per say but we did share something special. Why are you asking me this is there something I should know?"**_

Minka started to look down at her hands nervously; she really did not want to ask him this but it had to be done. Gohan could tell the girl was afraid to ask him something. Her actions and the way her Ki seems to radiate off of her told him that.

"_**Whatever you have to say you can say it. I will answer any questions that you have."**_

Minka stared to relax although she was still a little tense.**_ "I am not trying to intrude but I need to know when you shared that something special." _**She asked trying to hide the blush covering her cheeks. Gohan was stunned, (how could she ask me that) he sighed remembering the promise he made to her and began to talk.

"_**It happened two months or so before the twenty-fifth marshal arts tournament after I got blackmailed for a date by this girl named Angela and a few days later Erasa asked me out. That night we went to dinner and took a stroll around the park and talked, shortly there after we shared our first kiss. When I dropped her off, she asked me to come in because her parents were out of town and she wanted to make sure everything was all right. I went in and looked around for a while a few minutes later she offered me something to drink. I sat down on the couch and she brought the drink to me and set down. She and I got to talking again a little later we started kissing and that's when things started to heat up one thing lead to another and I ended up staying the night."**_

Minka set deep in thought; (his account of the night I was conceived is the same as moms he has to be my father.) She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye and said.

"_**The reason why I asked you that is because I wanted to compare stories to see if what I was told was the truth and from listening to you now I have. You see a few days after the date you had with her Erasa stared felling ill. At first she thought it was just a nasty cold and could let it take its course. A few days later though she went to the doctor and found out, she was pregnant. Nine months later she had a girl. She named her daughter Minka Mavory Rubber."**_

Gohan was floored; he had pieced together what she was saying after she told him Erasa was felling ill. He had dealt with enough pregnant women to know the signs from his mother when she was caring Goten his brother to his wife when she was caring Pan his daughter (or from what I am being told my second daughter.) Gohan shook himself out of his daze and for the first time really saw how she looked.

She looked to be about five foot ten and a hundred thirty pounds with a medium build. Her face was round with a thin nose and big black eyes. (Those are my eyes) Gohan thought as he continued to appraise the girl before him. Her hair was blonde and long but had short spikes to it. She had on a red shirt with some tan Capri's and some black stack shoes. Her Ki was strong for a normal human but weak for a sayain about three fourths of what his father was when his uncle came to earth.

Minka sat there and watched his reaction at first he looked shocked but then he took on this inquisitive demeanor. She began to fell his eyes on her she started to get nervous wondering what he was thinking. Her mind raced with thoughts of rejection and doubts. (What if he does not believe me?) (What if he thinks of me as a mistake?)

Finally Gohan sighed and began to compose his thoughts about what he was going to say.

"_**So you are telling me that you are my daughter?"**_

"_**Yes I am."**_

"_**May I ask you some questions?"**_

"_**Yes you may."**_

"_**Do you like marshal arts?"**_

"_**Yes I do I have been training since I was six years old."**_

"_**How smart are you?"**_

"_**I am at the top of all my classes."**_

"_**Can you come here and hold out your hand?"**_

Minka walked over and held out her hand and Gohan put his next to hers their arms started to give off a soft warm glow. That is when Gohan knew for sure that she was his daughter. (Only a sayain and their offspring can have a family link and the warm glow was proof of that.)

After that they set back down Gohan said the words Minka was waiting too here. Words that were going to change the rest of her life forever and that she will never forget.

"_**I believe you're my daughter."**_

Minka felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. All of the worry doubt and fear where gone and hope, happiness and love entered her heart. Love for this man (my father) who had accepted her so easily as his daughter even though she just appeared on his door step with this wild claim.

Now that Gohan knew that she was his child he was ready to do everything in his power to protect, love and teach and anything else a father does for his kid. He started to ask her about her mother when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.


	2. Meeting the uncle

Disclaimer I do not own Dragonballz

**A/N the Ox Kingdom is still up and running **

_**Speech**_

(Thought)

_Link_

_Chapter Two_

_Meeting the uncle_

Gohan reached out with his Ki to see whom it was praying it was not Videl when he felt whom it was he went to the door and opened it. Outside stood Goten who looked like he was about to go out on another date.

"_**Hi bro how are you?"**_

"_**I am fine Goten. You look like you are about to go on another date."**_

"_**Yea I am about to meet up with this girl named Pairs in an hour. I just came by because I wanted to barrow one of your books of poetry. As part of our date we are going to a café that has poetry night tonight."**_

"_**Come on in squirt"**_

"_**You know I hate it when you call me that right; I am twenty two years old for Kami's sake." **_

Gohan just waved is hand dismissively and set back down. As Goten walked in the house he looked over to where Gohan was sitting and saw Minka. He called out to his brother. **_"Who is this girl that is sitting here?"_** Gohan was debating in his mind on telling him who it was but decided to tell him anyway. He took a deep breath and said "**_she is_** **_my daughter."_**

"_**WHAT!"**_

"**_I said she is_** **_my daughter."_**

"_**How can she be your daughter? I don't remember you having any other girlfriend but Videl."**_

"_**You wouldn't but remember when I came home very early in the morning after that date I had with a friend. There was a reason for it. I just founded out not too long a go myself. I know for sure because we have a link and you know what that means"**_

"_**Yea it means I have another niece" **_

While the two brothers were talking, Minka was sitting and listening soaking up as much information as she could. (He is my uncle that makes since he does kind of look like him. Also I found out I have a little sister.) Goten walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book he was looking for and set down on the couch. He began to talk to Minka.

"_**What is your name?"**_

"_**Minka Rubber"**_

"_**Where do you live?"**_

"_**My mother and I just moved to West City from South City." **_

"_**Can you defend your self?"**_

"_**I have been taking marshal arts since I was six."**_

"_**Who taught you?"**_

"_**My sensei was a man named Seventeen."**_

Gohan and Goten Both raised their eyebrows at the mention of that name. There is only was one person that they heard of with a name that unique. Both brothers shared a knowing look to each other, and new what had to be done.

"_**What styles did he teach you?"**_

"_**He taught me the basic forms of the Kame style and his own personal style. I would have been starting the advanced forms of both styles, but I had to pull out of the class when I moved to West City." **_

"_**I see"**_

Gohan sat in deep thought; (ever since King Kai told us that Seventeen helped people to give energy for dad to kill Buu. Eighteen has been wanting to find her brother. How did he do it though because King Kai never told us how he helped?) Gohan shook himself out of the daze he was in and continued to watch his brother ask his daughter questions.

"_**What rank were you?"**_

"**_I was a black belt, but sensei said once I start the advanced class I would have to start over. I miss sensei, but it does not matter anyway because while I was still attending the class he was getting ready to move the dojo to a new place and I do not know where the place is."_**

As Goten was about to ask another question he heard a loud growling sound. He saw that Minka was grinning and rubbing the back of her head with one of her hands and meekly asked **_"Can I get something to eat." _**That is when he knew for sure that Minka was his niece because only a Son can pull off the family grin.

Gohan got up and started to make his way to the kitchen he looked back and said to Minka "**_I will show you to the kitchen follow me."_**

Goten stood up and followed his niece to the kitchen. When they arrived, Gohan was preparing what looked like a six foot long sub with everything on it. Once his brother was finish preparing and cutting the sub he looked up and said **_"Dig in." _**Once the food was devoured Minka asked her father **_"where is the bathroom?"_** He answered "**_there is one down the hall to the left." _**When she left Goten told his brother "**_I believe she is my niece. There is no way she could have pulled of the family grin, so easily without being a Son. There is also the fact that she ate almost as much as we did. What are you going to tell Videl and Pan?"_**

"_**I have no idea how I am going to tell them yet. I am going to have to think about it."**_

"_**Mom is going to have a field day when she finds out. I am sure dad will be easy going about it."**_

"**_Knowing mom she will be hysterical on both sides of the coin. "She will be mad that I had a child out of wedlock, then happy because she has another grandchild."_**

"_**There is also the matter of telling Minka about her being part sayain and a princess"**_

"_**Let's not get into that right now."**_

"_**On another matter, do you think that we should tell Eighteen what we heard earlier?"**_

"_**We have to, but I do not think we should get heavily involved."**_

"_**Why"**_

"_**I think Seventeen has his reasons for staying away. You were too young to remember what happened at Eighteen's wedding. He never agreed with her marrying Krillin."**_

When Minka walked back into the kitchen, she found the two brothers drinking some water. Goten looked down at his watch and went bug eyed and said**_ "I have to get going, thanks for the book bro." _**He turned to Minka and said **_"welcome to the family" _**and left


	3. stories of the past

Disclaimer I do not own Drangonballz

**A/N I am sorry I could not get this out earlier, but I had to get over a bout of writers block**

**_Speech_**

(Thought)

_Link_

_Chapter Three_

_Stories of the past_

After Goten left, Gohan and Minka went back into the living room and sat down. Gohan resolved to ask Minka the question he has wanted to know for a while. **_"What happened to y_our mother after high school?"** Minka sighed and began to tell him what happened. **_"After she graduated, my mother went to south city university and majored in fashion design. She wanted to one day run her own fashion house, but she had to drop out when she had me. After getting out of the hospital she had to move back in with her parents. After recovering from the pregnancy she got a job as a secretary, working for a company for a family friend. She was able to save enough money to get a small apartment and move out of her parent's house. She was doing well until the company had to downsize; luckily she was able to get hired at Lou Communications in south city. We moved to south city and she put me in daycare while she went to work. A chance encounter with the owner of the company allowed her to go back to school; this time for executive management. As the years past by she excelled at her position and became the top executive at the company. Recently when Lou Communications was bought out by Capsule Corp._ _she_ _was one of the people selected to keep their job; although that meant, she would have to move to West City."_**

Gohan listened attentively to what his daughter was saying. He could not believe Erasa the girl he knew in high school was now a corporate executive working for capsule Corp., of all places. When Gohan heard the name Lou Communications it reminded him of someone he use to know, someone he had not seen since his early teens. Gohan shook himself out of those thoughts and got back to the task at hand getting answers from his daughter. Now that he had found out what Erasa was up to after all these years he wanted to find out more about his daughter. He asked her "**_what was your childhood like?"_**

"**_My childhood was normal filled with ups and downs of any kid. From what my mother told me I was a happy, healthy baby. She also told me I ate a lot, was strong for a baby and I was a fast learner. She said I took my first steps at seven months. As I grew older, I remember watching a tape of one of the world marshal arts tournaments and getting up and trying to copy the fighters' moves. I also remember the first time I asked about you. I was about three or four and my mother was looking at her old high school year book and I saw a picture with her you and a blonde boy and a black-haired girl smiling with your arms around each others shoulders. I asked her who these people in the picture were; she told me she was the blonde-haired girl and that two of the people were childhood friends the blonde and the black-haired girl and the other one she said in a low voice was my daddy. I remember asking a lot of questions about you, she told me your name and found another copy of the picture for me to keep. I asked my mother where were you and why didn't come see me. She looked down and said I will tell you when you are older. When I started school for the first time I was excited but scared like any other kid. As the year progressed, I made friends and I was happy, but I would always wonder about you. As I grew older, I continued to ask my mother the same questions I did the day I saw the picture of you then one day after I asked she finally told me what happened. I did not know what to say to her after a bomb shell like that had been dropped on me. After she told me, I was mad at her for denying me the opportunity to have a father in my life. I used my anger as a tool for my training. As time went by my relationship with my mother began to heal after she explained to me some of the reasons why she did what she did. Although I did not agree with what she did I understand to some extent why she did it. I began to do some research to find out where you were; I had a name and a picture to start with. I went to Orange Star High School and asked for a school directory for the year that you were there and wrote down the address listed. I then called the number and pretended I was on the school reunion committee and asked if you were there imagine my shook when the person I was talking to called you her son and said you were not there. I asked her where could you be reached; she gave me your phone number and she hung up. I ran the number through a search of phone numbers with a program I got from a friend of mine. I had to do a city by city search luckily I found what I was looking for by the time the search reached the second city. I had to call a friend for a little help, but I was able to locate your address. It turns out that the Satan City police department has your address and number on file for emergencies. I printed the information it took a while for me to get enough nerve to come. By the time I decided to come we were in the process of moving so I waited until after we got settled in so here I am."_**

Gohan set their soaking up the information that was relayed to him by his daughter. (I am glad that she was able to grow up with a somewhat normal childhood. Erasa did a good job in raising her up to this point. I want to know the reasons why Erasa did what she did, but I am not going to ask Minka. I will wait to hear them from Erasa herself.) After coming out from his thoughts he saw Minka looking at him.

"_**Sorry about that I was lost in thought"**_

"**_That is ok"_**

"_**Did you tell your mother you were coming here?"**_

"**_Yes I did. I told her last night. She knew I had been doing my research to try and find you. She was nervous how you would react to the news."_**

"_**I would like to talk your mother and discuss some things when would be a good time to reach her."**_

"_**I would say anytime after six."**_

"_**Ok I will keep that in mind, what is your number."**_

"**_Oh I will write it down and give it to you."_**

"**_Thank you"_**

Minka wrote the number down and handed it to him. Gohan asked her some more questions and discovered that she was into the history of the world tournament. She had seen all of the tapes of the more recent tournaments except the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth tournaments. Minka looked at her watch and said **_"it is getting late and I told mom that I would be home by five. I would love to do this again maybe next week."_**

"_**That could be arranged"**_

Minka and Gohan got up and walked to the door; Minka turned a round and gave her father a hug and said **_"see you soon"_** and walked outside took out a capsule threw it down got in the car that materialized and drove away. Gohan walked back into the house thinking how he was going to tell his family the news.


	4. Revelations part one

1 Disclaimer I do not own Drangonballz

**A/N sorry for the wait but school has been taking up my time. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Speech_**

(Thought)

_Link_

_Chapter Four_

_Revelations part one_

After closing the door Gohan walked over to the couch and sat down. He kept thinking about how to break the news to his family and what their reactions were going to be. He knew that he had to deal with this very delicacy if not it was going to tear his family apart. After awhile Gohan began to think (maybe I should get another persons perspective on this, but who should I go to. I cannot ask Krillin; he would not know what to do. I have the same problem with Piccolo. I could talk to Dende, but he would be in the same category as the other two although he has a slight advantage being guardian of earth. Now that I think about it he had to know about Minka and he did not tell me. I have to go see him.)

Gohan got up and walked over to his desk and began to straiten up the papers that were spread over the desk. After Gohan was finished, he put his shoes on, locked the front door and flew toward the lookout. When he arrived, Gohan saw Mr. Popo Tending to his garden. Gohan walked up to him and greeted him **_"hello Mr. Popo how are you doing." _**Mr. Popo looked up and smiled and replied **_"I am doing fine Gohan. Are you here to see Dende?" _**

"_**Yes I am. Do you know where he is?"**_

"_**The last time I saw him he said he was going to get a drink of water."**_

"_**Ok thank you Mr. Popo."**_

As Gohan was about to leave and find Dende he saw him coming up to him.

"_**Hello Gohan I know why you are here why don't you follow me."**_

Gohan followed him to the other side of the lookout; when they reached, their destination Gohan ran his fingers through his hair to try and compose his thoughts.

"_**I do not need to tell you what my day has been like since you already know. Why did you not tell me about Minka? We have known each other since we where kids I thought we were friends."**_

"_**We are friends. Gohan there is a reason why I did not tell you."**_

"_**What reason would that be Dende?"**_

"_**Think about it what you would have done if I had told you. At the time you were still in school trying to keep your double life a secret. You could not confront her without revealing some things to her that would have made you sound crazy until you showed her. Let's not forget on a subconscious level you were starting to realize your feelings for Videl at that time. There is also the fact of the whole Buu problem."**_

"_**You make some points, but I still should have been told. She is my daughter I would have found a way to handle it. I know there were some things that Erasa could not have understood things Minka was going through that I could have helped with. You seem to have forgotten she is part sayain." **_

"_**I have not forgotten she is part sayain. Have you thought about what your life would be like now if you had found out? You have a wonderful family a wife who loves you and a daughter who does the same. If you had been told, you might not have Videl or Pan."**_

"_**That was not your decision to make Dende that was mine. As you know, the future is not set in stone there are many paths it can take. Maybe I would still have the life I have now and Minka maybe would just have Minka or maybe I would have started a relationship with Erasa and married her. It was not up to you to decide what is best for me. It was my choice to make." **_

"_**I know that I have broken your trust, but you have to believe I was only trying to look out for you Gohan. You are my friend. I would never intentionally cause you any pain."**_

"_**I understand you thought what you were doing was best for me, but your misguided choice broke the trust I had in you. I still consider you my friend, but it is going to take a while for you to regain my trust."**_

"_**I will be working to regain your trust. When are you going to tell Videl and Pan?"**_

"_**As soon as I can, I do not want to make it seem like I am keeping a secret and when everybody does hear about it I do not want their to be a backlash effect toward me for hiding the fact."**_

"_**I agree that is the best course of action. Since Goten knows do you think he will tell anyone?"**_

"_**I do not think he will. I think his mind will be more focused on the aftermath of his date to tell anyone." **_

"_**Knowing him you are probably right."**_

"_**I better head home see you around Dende."**_

"_**All right see you later bye Gohan."**_

Gohan jumped off of the lookout and started his flight home. While he was flying, he thought about the conversation that he was going to have with his family. (Should I tell them about Minka together or by themselves? On one hand I do not want to have to repeat myself and having to answer the same questions over and over, but on the other I do not want to have to be swarmed with questions at one time.) By the time he snapped out of his thoughts he had arrived home. Gohan stretched out his Ki to see if anyone was there. He detected his wife's and daughters' Ki he sighed, landed, and opened the door.

As he walked through the door, he saw his wife on the couch watching TV. She turned around and smiled and turned back to the TV. Gohan took off his shoes and walked over to the couch and set down. H looked over to his wife and asked her **_"how was your day."_**

She replied "**_it was good"_** And continued to watch TV. Gohan knew he was not going to get a conversation out of her while she was so involved in her TV show, so he went to look for Pan.

He walked up the stairs toward her room and knocked on the door. He heard her say **_"come in" _**Gohan opened the door and saw Pan lying down on her bed with her mp3 player on the bed and headphones on. She turned around and saw her father at the door. She cut off her mp3 player and took off her headphones.

"_**Hey dad how are you doing?"**_

"_**I am all right. How was your visit with Bra?"**_

"_**It went well, but after two hours it got boring. All Bra did for the most part was talk about fashion, but we did prank Trunks. We gave him some sleeping pills, gave him a makeover and took some pictures."**_

"_**What did you do to him?"**_

"_**We dyed his hair pink, put some pink lip stick and a white dress on him. We had some trouble moving him around and getting the dress on him, but we managed to pull it off."**_

"_**What did he do when he woke up?"**_

"_**I do not know exactly because Bra and I were eating lunch, but we did hear a scream and the next thing we know Trunks is running in the kitchen trying to blast us. Bra had to get Vegeta to help us for him to stop."**_

"_**I am glad you had a nice time."**_

"_**How was your day today dad?"**_

"_**It was interesting to say the least." **_

"_**What happened?"**_

Before answering Gohan walked to her bed and sat down. He took a breath and began to talk.

"_**I had a visitor today."**_

"_**What did the visitor want?"**_

"_**She was looking for me. She wanted to know if I knew her mother."**_

"_**Why would she come to see you just to find out if you knew her mother?"**_

"_**That is not all she wanted to know. She also came to see if I dated her mother."**_

"_**Why would she want to know that? The only date that I know of you going on with anybody besides mom is the girl who blackmailed you."**_

"_**How did you find out about that?"**_

"_**Grandma told me when I asked her if you had been on any dates with anyone besides mom."**_

"_**Why would you want to know that?"**_

"_**Dad you are getting off of the subject."**_

"_**Ok hold on oh yea I remember where I was; I did go out with her mother after I got blackmailed, but it was just one date."**_

"_**Does mom know?"**_

"_**Yes she knows I told her back when we started dating."**_

"_**Why would she want to know if you had dated her mother?"**_

"_**She wanted to see if my story about our date was the same as her mother's."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**If our stories matched, she would have found someone very dear to her."**_

"_**Whom would she have found?" **_

"_**Her father"**_

Pan set their holding her breath pondering what she was going to say next. She may have been only nine years old, but if what she was thinking was right. The potential ramifications could be enormous. She exhaled and began to speak.

"_**Did your stories match?"**_

"_**From what she told me they do."**_

"_**Is that all you have to go on?"**_

"_**I understand your skepticism; I was skeptical too until I checked to see if we had a family link and we have a link just like you and I do."**_

"_**Wow I do not know what to say. I have a big sister."**_

"_**Yes you do."**_

"_**Does mom know? Does anybody else know?"**_

"_**Goten knows he came by while she was here. Your mother does not know yet I tried to tell her when I came in, but she was caught up watching that show of hers. I plan to tell her to night."**_

"_**He must have had a date tonight. I heard him talking to someone on the phone yesterday about going to a café for some kind of night, but I do not remember the name though."**_

"_**Poetry night"**_

"_**That's it. So anyway what does my sister look like?"**_

"_**She is about five foot ten with long spiky blonde hair and black eyes. She has medium build."**_

"_**What is her name?"**_

"_**Her name is Minka Mavory Rubber."**_

"_**How old is she?"**_

"_**She looks to be about fifth teen."**_

"_**You did not find out exactly."**_

"_**I was caught up in the shock of it all. It has been fifth teen years since Buu so that was my thinking."**_

"_**When will you see her again?"**_

"**_We agreed to meet again next weekend, but I am going call to conform and set a time."_**

"**_Whatever time you set I want to be there."_**

"_**I had planed on you being there."**_

"_**Who else?" **_

"_**Just you for now I do not want to overwhelm her. I want her to fell at ease."**_

"_**I can understand that but why me and not somebody else."**_

"_**Because I am sure, she already knows she has a sister."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**She probably heard Goten when he was asking me who she was the last thing he said after I told him that Minka and I share a link was I have another niece."**_

Before Pan could ask another question, they heard the call to dinner. Cutting the conversation short and agreeing to come back to it later Gohan and pan both got ready for dinner. When they got down stairs, they found Videl setting the table. After sitting down Gohan and pan watched as Videl brought out the food. When Videl was finished, she set down and began to serve herself food; Gohan and pan soon followed soon after. When everyone had their fill Pan cleared the table. Gohan asked his wife **_"Videl can you follow me into the living room I have something to tell you." _**She followed him to the couch and sat down.

"_**What is it that you want to tell me?"**_

"_**I do not know how to tell you this so bare with me ok. While you were gone, I got the shock of a lifetime."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**Before I tell you I want to ask you do you remember what I told you about that date I had with Erasa."**_

"_**Yes I do how could I not, but what does this have to do with what you want to tell me"**_

"_**Everything about two hours after you left, I received a knock at the door. When I went to answer it, I found a girl standing there. I asked her what she wanted; she said she was looking for me and asked if she can come in. I told her who I was and allowed her to come in. after we sat down she asked me if I knew her mother. After she told me who her mother was I told her yes. She then asked me if I was ever involved with her I told her yes only for a short while. A couple of questions later I ended up telling her what happened on our one and only date after that she told me that her mother got pregnant after our date and she was the child from that pregnancy."**_

Videl was shocked. She sat there in a daze deep in thought. (I remember Gohan telling me about the date he had with Erasa when I asked him had he been with anyone before me, but she was not the only one. I also learned of his involvement with a girl that had once lived in a near by village, but I cannot remember the girl's name. After I found out I was hurt and upset, but I also wanted to find out the reasoning behind his involvement with both girls. I can remember the look on his face when I asked him that question. It took a lot of convincing and persuading to finally get him to tell me. I found out that the first girl Lime that's her name had been mostly a byproduct of his sayain instincts and his hormones, but their also had been some attraction on both their parts too. With Erasa he explained that he did not intend for it to happen and that he just got caught up in the moment. I was skeptical at first and did not believe him, but after some thought I began to realize that he was telling the truth. When Gohan and I went back to school after the Buu incident, a couple, I began to see a change in Erasa. She hardly ever would hangout our talk with me anymore and would avoid Gohan at all cost when I tried to talk to her to her to see what was wrong she would always brush the question off and tell me she was fine, but I knew better we had been friends since we were toddlers so I knew when something was bothering her. After all this time I finally fine out what it was.)

Videl came out of her daze and looked over at Gohan she saw him with a clam expression on his face, but could tell he was very nervous she reached out to place his hand on his shoulder. The action had the desired effect and calmed him. She took a breath and asked him **_"do you share a link with her."_**

"_**Yes I do."**_

"_**Does anybody else know?"**_

"_**Just you, me, Pan, Dende and Goten."**_

"_**I understand Dende knowing and I assume you told Pan before dinner I could hear you talking to her but I could not make out what you were saying, but how did Goten find out."**_

"_**He came by while she was here."**_

"_**How did he take it?"**_

"_**He took it well he was unsure at first but after asking her some questions and eating with her he was convinced after that."**_

"_**What is her name?"**_

"_**Minka Mavory Rubber."**_

"_**Did you ask about Erasa?"**_

"_**Yes Minka told me that they just moved from South City to West City because Erasa was starting a job at Capsule Corp."**_

"_**What is Erasa doing there?"**_

"_**She is an excusive manager. She worked for Lou Communications before they were bought out by Capsule Corp."**_

"_**I would never think she would become an excusive manager."**_

"_**I was surprised myself."**_

"_**When are you going to tell your parents?"**_

"_**Tomorrow"**_

"_**There is one thing bothering me how did Minka get our address we keep that unpublished."**_

"_**She started from an old school directory from there she got my mother address and number. After that she called my parent's house and pretended to be on the reunion committee and got our number from my mother. Then she ran a city by city search by way of computer program with our number after some time she got our address from the Satan City police department because they still have us on file for emergencies."**_

_**I see I will have to take care of that some time soon. Did you get their number from Minka?"**_

"_**Yes as a matter a fact I am suppose to call her and set a time for our next meeting, but I will wait until tomorrow it is getting late and I do not want to bother them at this hour. What do you think about this situation?"**_

"_**It will be an adjustment for me and will take some time to get used to, but I will make it through it. I love you and that will never change. When I married you, I took you for sickness and in heath for good and bad time and all that is in between. I can say this at least you had a child with some I know and can deal with although I have not seen her in so long I still consider Erasa a friend and that makes it easier on me."**_

"_**I love you too, I hope you know that."**_

"_**I do. Come on like you said earlier it is getting late and you have a long day tomorrow so I suggest you come with me and get some sleep."**_

As Gohan was walking up the stairs he was thinking (I do have a long day tomorrow with telling my parents the news. I have a very long day indeed and I thought the weekends were for relaxing.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review **


End file.
